


Severus

by ZippyMcakeson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Battle of Hogwarts, Fanfiction, Forbidden Love, Harry Potter - Freeform, Other, severus snape x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyMcakeson/pseuds/ZippyMcakeson
Summary: Your relationship was a secret known by  only three.  However, the third person who knew about this perfect relationship is now dead from your lover's hand. Now his life is possibly in trouble with the dark arts.





	Severus

People in the wizarding world always thought of Severus Snape as the cold hearted professor at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Now known as the main death eater under the command of Lord Voldemort. The man whom betrayed and killed Professor Albus Dumbledore. A henchman of “He Who Must Not Be Named” forever shamed upon the wizarding world. The only person who saw past all the hatred and misfortune of Severus Snape and soon began to fall for the professor was (y/n). (Y/n) was a student of Hogwarts a seventh year who now like the famous Harry Potter was now on the run from Lord Voldemort. Since she had been really good friends with Harry and in a secret relationship with Severus only known by Dumbledore. Now she has a greater risk of being killed.   
Now being a member of the Order of the Phoenix (y/n) helps undo the torment that Lord Voldemort has unleashed on the world. Hogwarts was soon taken over by Severus and under the orders of Voldemort the school became a place off fear than home. Hearing about your home changing by the second you couldn’t help but return to confront your lover. Aberating into Hogsmeade you were met with a dark empty place with an eerie atmosphere that could almost send chills down a dementor’s spine. Taking a deep breath for courage you began to walk through the empty streets. A few minutes later and an increase alarm rang out making you jump clear out of your skin. As quickly you drew your wand the quicker it was out of your hand fly high into the air into the hand of Mr. Flinch the caretaker of Hogwarts. Flinch smiles at your startled expression as he grabs your upper arm. “Well Well, looky what we got here Mrs. Norris...it’s (y/n) (l/n)...thought you can skip out on your classes, huh?” Flinch asked his red eyed cat then turns to you and begins to pull you up to the castle.   
Once upon the gates you were met by the head of your house Professor Filius Flitwick. Professor Flitwick’s eyes grew at your presences then quickly turned to sorrow as Flinch handed you off to him. “I’m sorry Professor I didn’t mean to meet you like this.” you apologized following your professor down the corridor. “It’ all right (y/n), to be honest I am very happy to see that you are alive and well, but I am disappointed that you came back to Hogwarts...I am sure you know of the trouble that has been assorted upon this school.” “Yes professor I had and to tell you the whole truth that’s why I came back, I can’t stand being hidden away knowing that I have abandoned my house.” Immediately Professor Flitwick stops turning around ushering you to kneel down before placing his hands on your shoulders. “You did not abandon your house (y/n)...remember that, not me or any of your other professors here, do you understand?” Smiling you give him a small nod and in return you are given a small smile from your professor before he continued to lead you down the corridor to Professor Mcgonagall's office.   
Stopping just outside the wooden door Professor Flitwick motioned you to stand behind him as he carefully knocked on the wooden chamber door. A few minutes later Professor Mcgonagall slowly opened the door looking very tired and stressed out. Upon laying eyes on you her expression turned to a mixed of joy and panic. Quickly she pulled you inside as Professor Flitwick followed closing the door. “(Y/n)?! What are you doing here?!” She asked pulling you into a hug. “It’s a long story, but I felt like I should come back, and also to keep an eye on Hogwarts as Harry, Hermione, and Ron figure out a way to stop Voldemort.” Mcgonagall’s expression fell with a small hint of apresonation displayed on her tried face. “I am sure that myself and Professor Flitwick is thrilled to see you again, but you really shouldn’t have came back it is very dangerous here.” “She’s right (y/n), it sad to say that Hogwarts isn’t a safe place to be at anymore.” commented Professor Flitwick grabbing your hand. “Unfortunately now with Flinch finding you in Hogsmeade you are now required to attend classes, I’m sorry (y/n) but it will be only harder from here on out.” Nodding in agreement you say your good nights to Professor Mcgonagall and follow Professor Flitwick up to the Ravenclaw Common room. Saying your good nights to your professor you quietly climb the stars to your dorm and into bed.   
In what felt like a few minutes later you were shaken awake by Luna Lovegood one of your best friends. “(Y/n)! You have to get up!” Sitting straight up in your bed your eyes soon focused on your distressed friend. “Luna? What's wrong?” Throwing you your school robes Luna quickly grab both your and her things. “Come on before they get here!” She said quickly leaving to climb the stairs down to the common room carrying both of our things. Quickly your pull on your robes following her down the stairs. “Luna what in the name of Merlin is going on?” you asked as you step foot in the commons room to see everyone in rows of three facing Professor Flitwick. Staring at your fellow Ravenclaws with confusion you were quickly ushered by Professor Flitwick and Luna to join the group. Standing behind Luna you quickly place your shoulder bag filled with everything you need for your classes on your shoulder. “Alright my little Ravenclaws don’t be scared I know it isn’t of our nature to be like a Gryffindor, but in special we need to hold our heads up…” Lectured Professor Flitwick as the door of our common room busted open showing Mr. Finch and one other kid wearing Slytherin robes. “Come on Ravenclaws join the other houses in the great hall!” screamed Flitch stroking his red eyed cat. Sighing Professor Flitwick reputedly lead the way to the Great Hall.   
The Great Hall that once was lined with four tables, and many beautiful floating candles now lay dark and empty as the four house line up in groups. Starting with Slytherin grouped to front left, Hufflepuff group to front right, Ravenclaw behind Slytherin, and Gryffindor behind Hufflepuff. Not a sound was uttered throughout the whole Great Hall as everyone stood in prefect rows almost shaky with fear. Looking around you were met with scared glances, and small nervous shifting. A few seconds later the doors behind us flew open revealing Headmaster Severus Snape who swiftly walked up to the front of the houses. His black cloak flying out behind him like black mist as he walked. Turning to face the houses and staff Severus began to speak. “Many are surely are wondering why I have summoned you all at this hour...It’s come to my attention that earlier this evening (y/n) (l/n) was sighted in Hogsmeade..” The whole hall began to muttered quietly saying your name and other small comments. “Nah, should anyone…..student or staff attempt to aid miss (l/n)...they will be punished in a manner consistent with the severity of their transgression furthermore...any person found to have knowledge of these events...who fails to come forward will be treated as equally guilty.” Severus begins to walk down the lines of houses as he continues to talk “Another, if anyone here has any knowledge of miss (l/n) movements this evening….I invited them to step forward...now.” Luna grips your hand tightly in an attempt to keep you by her side.  
Gently you squeeze her hand slowly walking out to the middle of the Great Hall. Everyone gasped at the sight of you. Severus’s eyes widen at the sight of you also, almost like he wanted the rumor to not be true. The two of you stood there staring at each other for a few seconds before you spoke. “Headmaster…” Severus’s jaw tightened as he quickly drew his wand to only be face by Professor Mcgonagall who stepped in front of you extending her own wand. Severus began to breathe a bit heavy as he lower but quickly kept his guard up against Mcgonagall. Mcgonagall made the first move sending bright yellow fire like spell towards Snape who easily blocked the spell taking a step backwards. Again the yellow light whipped forward towards Snape forcing him to step back again blocking the spells she throws at him. Severus repeatedly deflects the spells before quickly turning into a big black mass signifying a death eater breaking out of the great hall window.   
With another wave of her wand Professor Mcgonagall lit all the lamps in the Great Hall making everything look normal and bright. This motion made everyone cheer gathering all up in the middle hugging and jumping up and down. Mcgonagall turns towards you smiling gently gripping her wand in both hands. Smiling a small smile you step up next to her “you didn’t have to do that professor..” you explained only to have her hold up her hand to silence you. “Yes I did, Professor Snape was going to punish you for coming back to Hogwarts, and I was finish seeing students get severely punished...so yes I did have to do it.” she say smiling. Nodding your thanks you couldn’t help but feel empty with Severus being gone. You knew that he wasn’t going to hex you, you were certain of it. Quickly you excused yourself running out of the castle towards Hagrid's hut to aberrate back to Harry and them. Insane laughter rang in your ears as a paralyzing jinx feel upon your limbs. “Well looky what we got here...Finally caught up to you huh?” sneered Bellatrix Lestrange another famous death eater for “He Who Must Not Be Named”. Narrowing your eyes in anger you struggle with all your might to get away but failed as she pressed her wand against your temple. “Nahh, there will be none of that, now sleep.” With those words the world instantly went black.   
It was the cold that woke you up, and the fact that you still can’t move anything but your eyes. Instead of not being able to move you were now floating above a table arms and legs stiff, but limp facing the ceiling. The sounds of muffled talking and laughing whispered in your ears as you try to move your body to only manage a small twitch of your fingers. “Severus I was beginning to worry you have lost your way….come we have saved you a seat.” Spoke a soft eerie voice as the spell slowly relaxes your hearing. The sound of footsteps echoed in the big room, to only stop for a second before he continues to sit next to the voice. “Do you bring news I trust it” the voice asked again to only be immediately followed by Severus’s reply “ It will happen Saturday next at nightfall” Severus quickly answered trying not to glance over at your floating body. “I’ve heard differently my lord...Dolly’s aura has laid that the Potter boy will not be moved until the 30th of this month the day before he turns 17__” came a voice to your right but was immediately cut off by Severus. “This is false trail the aura office no longer plays any part in the protection of Harry Potter...those closest to him has believe we have infiltrated the minister” “Well they got that right didn’t they?” asked the voice again earning a table full of laughter.   
“What say you Pious?” asked the eerie soft voice coming from the head of the table. A few seconds later a strong but fearful voiced spoke out “One hears many things my lord...whether the truth among them is not clear.” A small chuckle came from the head of the table followed by “spoken like a true politician, you I think will prove most useful pass” “Where will be taken... the boy?” he asked once more. “To a safe house….most likely the home of someone in the order until it’s been given every manner of protection possible once there it will be impractical to attack him.” Bellatrix Lestrange quietly clears her throat speaking out against Severus “My lord I would like to volunteer myself for this task I want to kill the boy.” At that request an horrifying moan came up from the depths of the room this meeting was taken place in. Among the moan the soft eerie voice that seemed some calm rose to a terrifying tone “Wormtail! Have I not spoken you about keeping our guest quiet.” A shaky sniffing voice came out to the close to your right as quicken footsteps scurried away. “Yes, my lord, right away my lord.”   
With that the meeting continued as your let out a sigh of relief closing your eyes for a second really trying to concentrate on the meeting at head. “As inspiring as I find your blood lust Bellatrix I must be the one to kill Harry Potter.” The sound of a chair creaking soon followed making you amuse that Bellatrix sat back in her chair. “But I face an unfortunate compilation that my wand and Potter’s share the same core they are in some ways twins, we can wound but not fatally harm one another.” The sound of something hitting the table echoed through the room as the Voldemort placed his wand on the wooden table. “If I am to kill him...I must do it with another’s wand…” He begins to move down the side of the table behind the death eaters to your right. “Surely one of you would like the honor, hmm?” “What about you Lucius?” Lucius looks up at Voldemort replying in a scared soft voice “My lord?” “My lord?” mocks Voldemort before reaching out his hand for Lucius’s wand. “I require your wand.” demanded Voldemort as Lucius slowly pulls out his wand from his cane handing it to Voldemort. “Do I detect elm?” “Yes my lord.” answered Lucius in a barely audible voice.   
Voldemort slowly breaks the cane head of off Lucius’s wand inspecting the black wand. “And the core?” he asked without taking his eyes off the wand. Lucius clears his throat before speaking “Dragon heart string.” “Dragon heart string?” repeats Voldemort throwing the head of the cane on the table before looking at your floating body. Waving Lucius’s wand you slowly and painfully move forward floating above the table. “To those of you who don’t know we are joined tonight by miss (y/n) (l/n), who recently attended at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry….miss (l/n) is a so called friend of Harry Potter…” the table grumbled from under you as you wince at the small uncomfortable pain that stung at your limbs as you move across the table. Draco soon came into view looking like he was going to be sick from fear and guilt as he watched you float by. “Unfortunately one of us here in this room has been lying in the relationship between miss (l/n) and themselves….but being a humble master I will spare this certain person….only if they get the information of Harry Potter’s plan against us…”   
Severus’s heart rate rose at the sound of Voldemort's words and at the sight of you stopping just in front of him. “Severus….” All eyes turned to glare at Severus as he slowly stood up making all the others stand away from the table and the black eyed man. “My lord, this isn’t true, merely a whisper through the grapevine, she is just one of my students that’s all.” Voldemort smiled and took away the spell making you painfully land on the wooden table with a hard thud knocking the air from your lungs. Severus forced himself to stay stationary as he moved forward to your aid arching your back you take in a deep breath forcing air into your burning lungs. With another wave of his wand you were pulled to your knees, binding your wrists together with an invisible rope. Breathing heavy your knelt before Voldemort head to your chest looking up through your hair at Voldemort occasionally glancing at Severus. “Really?...alright then, prove it...get the information yourself…”   
Severus’s face grew a bit pale as he watched you struggle under Voldemort’s spell. Voldemort smirked as he sat down turning to face Severus. “It’s really simple Severus...I was going to have you both tortured and killed but if your deny the so called rumor prove it…” Severus’s grip on his own wand grew as he caught your glance at him “Crucio!” shouted Voldemort snapping Lucius’s wand in your direction making a fiery hot pain scorched throughout your whole body, as well as the thoughts in your mind transformed into cold darkness. You scream tensing up your body closing your eyes paralysis from pain as the unforgiving cruise ripped through your body. Finally after a few seconds the cruise wears off making your fall flat on your stomach breathing heavy. The room became incredibly quiet as you laying on the table curling up a bit. To only once more have Voldemort cast the curse against ripping making your repeat your actions, tensing up your arms and arching your back screaming still on your knees.   
Laying Lucius’s wand on his lap Voldemort grins a evil smirk before glancing at Severus who like everyone else stared in shock. “You will have to continue for my next spell will be lethal….and we don’t want that don't we?” Again Severus’s eyes went to yours as his mind works on a solution to the problem at hand. “Severus! Why do you hesitate, you aren’t lying to me are you?” “Just do it!” you scream making the decision for your lover as he snaps his wand towards you.”Crucio” This pain seemed to hurt far worse as the curse made you fly back on your back tensing up screaming. As the curse faded your breathing became rugged “Again” Voldemort simply stated crossing his arms watching your pain. Taking a deep breath Severus snapped his wrist again casting the curse once again. Screaming once more you dig your boot heels in the wooden surface of the table turning on your side towards Draco tears streaming down your face. This time when the pain subsided your body still screamed with every breath. “Again” Voldemort demanded smirking evilly forcing Severus to cast the curse once more. Arching your back almost to it’s breaking point the bond around your wrist break as your flip to your hand and knees shaking, and breathing hard as the cruse faded. “Once more” Commanded Voldemort lazily pointing Lucius’s wand at you making Severus breath out a breath of frustration snapping his wand once more at your shaking body. Gritting your teeth you almost head bud the table clawing at the wooden surface as your body slowly crumples up upon itself finally making you fall unconscious.   
Blood started to run down your arms pooling around your body from where the invisible rope had cut you from your tense muscles and thrashing around. Severus did his best to keep his normal straight face as his eyes shown worry, pity, and guilt towards you. “Severus... I’m impressed I guess you were telling the truth...pity we we didn’t get the information.” whispered Voldemort as he reaches down tapping the table. “Nagini...dinner” he said as his huge pet snake slithered up upon the table. “Wait!... my lord, would it be wise to keep the body?.... as bait for Potter...they are surely worry about (y/n) and would do anything to get her back..” Draco spoke out quickly still seeing that you were still alive. “Nagini..” Commanded Voldemort making the giant snake stop in its tracks before your body. An evil thought reached Voldemort’s mind as he glances at Severus who is still gripping his wand with white knuckles as he stared at Draco. “What a brilliant idea Draco...well done...Severus, you will do this task for you know where Potter will be at, make her look peaceful..” laughed Voldemort as he and the other death eaters left with Nagini as his heels.   
Severus and Draco were the only ones left in the room with your unconscious body. “I’m sorry professor…” Draco whispered before leaving himself leaving Severus with you. Once the last of the footsteps faded away Severus pocketed his wand climbing up on the table cradling your bleeding, shaking form. “(y/n)?.... Oh god what have I done?” quietly sobbed Severus as he pulled you into his lap. Pulling out his wand he began to mutter counter curse spell Vulnera Sanentur to stop the bleeding and to hopefully wake you. After sealing up your wounds, you take in a sharp breath of air opening your eyes with a panic look spread across your face. Severus drops his wand holding you close. “(Y/n)?” You glance up at Severus smiling a weak smile “Sevy?” Severus always despised your little nicknames your have given him but the sound of that ridiculous name brought tears to his eyes.   
He pulls you close placing your head in the crook of his neck. “I’m so sorry (y/n)...I didn’t know what else to do..” he sobbed as he body shook from guilt and fear. “Sevy...it’s OK I told you to... Voldemort would have killed both of us if I didn’t.” Severus gives you a small smile taking your lips in a passionate kiss. Wrapping your arms around his neck you pull yourself close to your lover making the kiss a lot more heated. Pulling apart you two stared into each others eyes as footsteps began to echo throughout the room. Quickly Severus castes a charm on you making it look like you are still dead. Picking you up bridal style Severus began to walk out of the Malfoy mansion carrying your unconscious form with his usually expressionless expression. Draco was the first to see Severus quickly carry you from his home. With a sigh he looked down at his wand in his shaky hands quietly sobbing to himself.   
Once outside the gate Severus jumped up turning into the black mass like before carrying you back to Hogwarts. Appearing on Hogwarts grounds Severus lifted the charm making you take a deep breath of cool crisp air. Setting you down Severus stayed in the shadows of the forbidden forest watching you smile up at the warmly lit Hogwarts. Turning around you engulfed Severus in a huge hug. “I love you…” you whispered looking up into the black eyed professor’s eyes. For the first time since Lilly Severus’s dark eyes lit up as he looks into your (e/c) ones. Bring his hands up cupping your checks as he ran his thumbs across your lips. Before leaning down slowly taking your lips with his. There you two stood in the forbidden forest just upon Hogwarts grounds sharing a passionate kiss.   
Breaking apart Severus presses his forehead against yours as closing his eyes. “I love you so much, and I’m so sorry.” A confused look flashed on your face as you pull back looking up at the potions master. “why_ “ you were cut off by Severus shoving you back pulling out his wand swiping the air before him. Your eyes grew wide as time seemed to slow down around you. Slowly the image of Severus begins to twist out of reality until he was replaced with Harry Potter. Ringing filled your ears as the weakness of your body took over as your eyes slowly fall making your knees become jelly. Your name softly filled your ears as the blackness engulfs you.  
“I think she is waking up.” whispered Ron as you felt his wand gently pod at your side. “Ron! Don’t do that! Seriously how old are you!” scrolls Hermione as the sound of a wand hitting the floor soon followed. “Bloody hell Hermione!” yells Ron as your slowly open your eyes to see the trio standing above you. “Out of the way your three!” shouted Professor Mcgonagall as he shooed Harry, Hermione, and Ron out of the way. “(Y/n), are you OK sweetheart?” asked Professor Mcgonagall helping you sit up. You slowly nod your head placing your right hand against your forehead trying to ease the throbbing pain that still lingered there. “Yeah, I’ll live.” You rasped before clearing your throat. “What happened?” Professor Mcgonagall pressed her lips thin as she helped your to your feet when Neville spoke up. “Well you seemed to go missing for some time, then right out of nowhere you morphed back her in front of Harry.”  
Before anyone could said anything in regard of that event Professor Slughorn ran into the Great Hall with a frantic look. “Minerva! The death eaters are surrounding the school!” Mcgonagall nods in response looking back at you. “I’m sorry (y/n), but we have a war in which we have to win.” Then looking at all four of use standing around her and Professor Slughorn. Professor Mcgonagall takes in a deep breath letting it out in a claiming fashion before giving orders. “Potter, you, Ron, and Hermione help Luna and Neville get all the first year students to the dungeons...we need to keep them safe as much as possible.” The five of them nod in agreement before racing off to fulfill their tasks. Looking to her left Professor Mcgonagall was met with Professor Slughorn, Professor Flitwick, Mrs. Weasley. “Unfortunately, Hogwarts isn’t safe anymore we must protect our school.”   
With nods from the other professors and Mrs. Weasley before the group runs off to cast a force field. Mcgonagall’s gaze soon falls on you with a look of sorrow mixed with fear. “It’s OK professor…” You were cut off with Mcgonagall placing her hand on your shoulder. Looking up through your hair up at the tired stressed new headmistress. “You love him, and he loves you...that is why he sent you here...we will win this war.” You nod in response tears slightly blurring your eyes as you give your professor a small smile. Gentle pulling at your shoulder You and Mcgonagall quickly make your way to the front of Hogwarts. Climbing up on the wall of the castle you look out upon the herd of dead eaters running towards the bridge to your beloved school.   
Giant statue guards march down the stairs following the orders Professor Mcgonagall speaks. Neville and a group of Griffindoors ran off on a mission to blow the bridge. Smiling you draw out your wand watching everyone get ready from the upcoming battle. Finally the battle begins. Thousands of spells comes like arrows out of nowhere hitting the school’s force field. You, your friends, your fellow classmates, and professors anxiously wait for the dead eaters to break the spell. With a loud bang a large hole was cracked in the strong force field. The death eaters and other dark creatures quickly filed in the narrow wooden bridge leading to the school. Looking over your shoulder towards Neville you give him a simple head nod signaling him to set off the explosives. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!   
The beautiful wooden bridge connecting Hogsmeade and Hogwarts crumpled in a fiery mess in the river below. A good amount of death eaters and creatures fell along with it delaying enough time for our forces to get ready for a fight. You were one of the first few to cast spells towards the hordes of dark magical creatures, wizards, and Witches. With a few well castes spells you manage to hit some of the dark creatures from the edge of the river. But a explosive spell hits the stone wall you were standing on sending you flying back into the rumble of the castle wall. The blow of your body hitting the stone wall knocked the wind from your chest, as your ears began to ring. Slowly you stand to your feet gripping your wand with such force your knuckles grew white. A hand clamps itself on your shoulder turning you to face Neville who already had a busted lip. He mouthed something but the ringing in your ears makes it impossible for you to hear him.   
Shaking your head the ringing quickly disappears to be replaced with the sickening sounds of war around you. Ducking from a deathly light green spell you and Neville move to the open corridor of Hogwarts. “Are you alright (y/n)?” Neville asks sending off a couple spells at a oncoming death eater. “Yeah I’m fine...thanks Neville..” You said smiling casting a spell with Neville throwing a troll backwards into the parallel stone wall. Neville gives a short nod with a smile gently slapping your back before running down the hallway to save a student. Being a Ravenclaw and a favorite of Professor Mcgonagall and the other professors. You were able to have special times to learn how to become an animagi. Like Sirius Black you were a big black dog, a werewolf like dog to be exact.   
Looking out upon the chaos of the battle. Two death eaters and a giant began to corner Professor Mcgonagall and Professor Flitwick. Jumping out from your cover you instantly turn into your huge furious beast. Landing on the back of the giant you sink your over sized fang like teeth into its neck making it buckle to its knees. With one motion you sling the giant across the battle field into another giant near some death eaters. Kicking off the giant you position yourself between your Professors and the death eaters. With a bark like sound a powerful shock wave like spell threw the death eaters off school grounds. Turning towards your professors you were faced with a shocked and proud expressions from both. Mcgonagall smiles and places a hand on your muzzle pushing you down to the ground casting a spell over your massive furry body at an oncoming dark wizard.   
With a thankful snort like sound you leave your professors to continue your fight. After taking down a couple more giants and another group of death eaters. A whisper like conversation caught your ears. Glancing down the hill you focused your hearing to hear the sound of your lover’s voice accompanied with Lord Voldemort's. Joy and hatred filled your soul as you run down the path way down to the docks by the forbidden forest. Leaping off the grassy you were only a few more four legged strides from the dock house when Fenrir Greyback plowed into you. Sending you deep into the forbidden forest, you slammed into a tree. “Well, well what do we have here? an animagus?...didn’t think they were teaching that course anymore...do we have a favorite?” Snarls Fenrir.  
You only growl in response ready to fight the massive wolf before you. “Or is are you just a favorite of Severus?” Hearing Severus’s name made you stop for a split second, but to immediately continue to growl crouched lower to the ground. Fenrir chuckled “I thought so.” With that statement you lurch forward engaging a fight with the lord of werewolves. Clamping your jaw on his shoulder and slashing your claws the fight was brutal to watch. The two of you threw each other into trees and rocks that littered the forbidden forest. While tearing into each other’s flesh like a pack of wolves eating a deer. Finally you throw the bloody wolf lord down a valley like out cove in the forest. In response you slump down a bit breathing heavy. Blood dripped in your eyes and on the dark soil around you. Shaking the blood off as if it was water you lean forward a bit looking down at the foggy valley.   
A few moments passed when Fenrir jumps up out of the fog tackling you onto your back. “You thought that you had won haven't you?” asked Fenrir smirking showing all of his bloody wolfish teeth. Suddenly following this a centaur drop kicks Fenrir back down the valley. Looking up you were met by a pair of dark brown eyes. “You need to hurry.” says Firenze pulling you to your feet. With a small nod you run off towards your original destination the dock house. The closer you get to the dock house the clearer the shady conversation inside gets. Severus was the first to speak “you have performed extraordinary magic with this wand my lord in these last few hours alone.” “No...no I am extraordinary, but the wand resist me.” replies Voldemort as his pet snake follows close to his heels. “There is no wand more powerful….Ollivander himself has said it...tonight when the boy comes it will not fail... you I’m sure of it.” Says Severus with his hands clamps behind his back watching the dark lord slowly make his way up to him.   
You stop by the plate glass window behind Voldemort listening in on their conversation. Voldemort just stares at Severus with a blank expression carefully fingering Dumbledore's wand. This is when Severus speaks again trying to reassure the dark lord. “It answers to you and you only.” “Does it?” asked Voldemort with a sarcastic expression. “My Lord?” Severus responds confused. Voldemort starts to circle Severus as he explains “The wand, does it truly answer to me?” “Your a clever man Severus...surely you must know….where does it’s true loyalty lie?” He asks returning to his original spot in front of Severus. “With you..of course...my lord.” answers Severus as he glances over Voldemort’s shoulder at the snake that is close near his heels. Then those deep black eyes scan over to the door of the dock house in which Voldemort entered from to see you crouched in the entryway hidden from Voldemort’s view.   
With this Severus instantly makes eye contact with the dark lord. Almost cursing that you have found him, and also cursing himself with agreeing in the helping of teaching you animagi. Voldemort continues to fondle the Elder Wand within his long slender fingers as he talks. “The Elder Wand can not serve me properly because I am not it’s true master.” “The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard that killed its last owner...you killed Dumbledore Severus….while you live the Elder Wand can not be truly be mine.” “.You have been a good and faithful servant Severus...but only I can live forever…” Voldemort says quietly stepping forward. “My Lord?” asks Severus as Voldemort flicks his wrist toward Severus making a deep slash appear across his throat. With this new deadly injury Severus falls back against the glass window like wall.   
Rage filled your eyes as you crash into the dock house clamping your teeth into Voldemort’s shoulder and neck. Voldemort falls under your attack as his pet snake prepares to strike at you. Harry pops out casting the snake out of the dock house. Voldemort swiftly casts a spell sending you into the opposite wall. Harry disappears behind the plate glass walls. Getting up to your feel you face Voldemort once more. “Bloody animagus!” Growled the dark lord as he draws Dumbledore’s wand against you. You lurch out again sinking your claws into Voldemort’s chest making him throw you off into the black lake entering the dock house. Emerging from the ice cold waters you turned back into your normal human form.   
Upon seeing you gasping for air Voldemort runs his tongue over his now bleeding teeth. “Mrs. (L/n)...was I fooled about your death?” Breathing out a cloud of warm air you look up at the dark lord with anger and disgust. “Well I won’t make that mistake again.” Voldemort says outstretching Dumbledore’s wand, but before he could cast anything a bright blue light came out of nowhere pushing Voldemort out of the dock house. Harry soon appears turning towards Severus placing his hand on his bleeding neck. Hermione helps you out form the freezing water as you make your way to your black eyed professor.  
As the four of you gather around the dying professor. Severus continued to stare straight into Harry’s eyes. Then for the first time ever you saw your black eyed professor shed a tear. “Please take it…” he pleaded. “Give me something a flask something.” said Harry reaching back towards Hermione who digs for a glass flask out of her purse. With the new given flask Harry collects the tear Severus loosely grabs Harry’s hand. “Take it to the Pensieve...you have your mother’s eyes…” with that Harry nods gritting his teeth slightly looking up to you and then Severus. “Go...I’ll stay.” You say earning a small sad nod from Harry who runs off with Hermione and Ron towards the castle.   
Severus slowly bring what attention he has left towards you. His eyes slowly fall as you pull out your wand. “No..no love don’t...don’t this to me.” You say quickly start to mutter the counter curse spell Vulnera Sanentur to heal the deep cut. With every word Severus’s blood slowly seeps back into his body putting him back into a stable condition. Opening his eyes Severus given you a look of mixed emotions happiness, irritation, and relief. “You came when I told you not to come looking for me.” He says with hooded eyes and a small smile. You let out a snort like laugh sitting down on your knees. “If I hadn’t come you would would have been snake food love.” Severus scoffed at your words “I had the whole thing under control.” Shaking your head you pocket your wand before placing a kiss on your lover’s soft lips. “Whatever you say Severus.”


End file.
